


Signing Up

by lferion



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Yuletide, Yuletide Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuletide is open to all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cereta's Grading Hell Theatre of November 15th 2010, found here: http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/856676.html

Adam:

Adam _so_ doesn't have time for Yuletide - he hardlly has time for _sleep,_ but the lure is irresistable. (And there are all those hours in the greenroom, and in the car/bus/airport/plane. He can totally write on his phone, or get one of those new iPad things, when there's not room for the laptop.) He signs up as Dirdam Ytsud (what? it's Dusty Madrid backward, that'll be obscure enough. Though he did seriously consider 'Fritz' for about five seconds) and offers Hunger Games, and True Blood, and most of the songs and albums (even some of the folk-songs and things he'd never heard of, always willing to listen to new music), though not any of the actual bands, (especially not Kris's, though he might, maybe, have to read it if any gets written) or For Your Entertainment, because, well, that would be weird. He asks for Hunger Games and True Blood, and Ke$ha's 'Take it Off' because that is just so much fun. At the last minute he puts in For Your Entertainment as well, because, well, what might he _get?_ People are so creative, he would love to see what might emerge as a story from one of the songs. He hits 'submit' before he can overthink himself, and realizes he's going to have to let Lane know. Because she is going to have to do the proof-reading for him.

What he doesn't know is that she's signed up herself.

* * *

  


Methos:

Methos has been writing Yuletide for years, almost since the first year - and not that year only because he didn't find out in time to sign up - and manages to weather the new sign up form with minimal difficulty. He is continually amazed at fannish creativity, and thinks that Alexa would have had fun with the whole idea, though likely she would have been egging on and reading over his shoulder rather than writing herself. She would have been a good beta, though. (Every once in a while, Adam still misses her fiercely, as Methos misses others of his spouses and lovers and friends long passed. He knows if he ever stops feeling those connections that he really had best give Duncan his head, because he will not be a person he is willing to have loose in the world, and he trusts that Duncan could handle his Quickening. Not that he anticipates any such of a thing.) He offers Middle Eastern Mythology, and Cambridge Latin Course (swallowing a shout of laughter when he sees it - how had he missed it before? He immediately bookmarks the tag, to read what is already there later), 'HOMER, works' and Sanctuary and most of the Georgette Heyer novels (he enjoyed the Regency, for the most part, and enjoys Heyer's take on it more), and several other odd things - the Wyeth painting, the sculpture of the Dying Gaul - intrigued by the challenge of the media. His tastes are catholic and his interests wide. He thinks for a while on what to ask for, because this year it is more about the giving than the getting, and eventually chooses Rosetti's 'Goblin Market' (for Alexa, she had loved that piece), and Sanctuary (James/John/Helena, with a request for Adventure), The Dying Gaul (partly to encourage someone else to request it, for the chance to write it), and finally Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment', for the pure, cracky amusement of it.


End file.
